Talk:Campaigns
should the last stand (DLC survival mode map) be included in here? It is technically a campaign, seeing as it has a poster, graffiti ("i will kill them until they get me"), and a tagline ("It doesn't end well.") Prob--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 08:26, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Outdated? I just want to check, I can't see anything, so what about this article is "outdated"? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 12:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Looking at the article:Nothing.You should remove the tag. The Second Wolf Brother. 12:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Mm, agreed. Thanks. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 12:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Needs L4D2 Campaigns. :They'll be added once the game is out and we've got them all. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 11:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Dead centre questions I want to no one thing about the 1st campaign for left 4 dead 2, dead centre, and that is: if the city is only partially infected, does that mean we gonna see some npc survivors? becuase that would make an interesting concept for the game and game play mechanic. like at the start of the game u see the infection just take hold then u start traviling threw these completly deserted areas. kinda nevre racking, isnt it? --Just Some Guy720 14:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Сhet said something about that. It would be really awesome. WardenerNL 18:27, October 10, 2009 Chet also said the game would be more focused on story (minus a large amount of cutscenes) and I was wondering about that myself. On the poster of Dead Center, all the characters have melee weapons instead of guns, suggesting that A. They were fighting zombies on a whim and used whatever they could find and B. The infection has not been such a threat that people have been lying out weapons. In the last game the survivors met because of the infection, but if the infection has not struck yet, I would have thought it would be unlikely that the four survivors knew each other. I hope there are NPC survivors, too. I guess it's one of the things Chet said to confuse and interest us in the game. Wondercheese 14:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but in rochelle's back story it says she is sent down to report on the evacutation efforts of savanah, so that means the infection has warranted enough attention to start evacuating the south. also it is very possible that we wont see any npc's, and if we do, it'll probably be very little, becuase the survivors obviously don't know each other, so the infection has infected such an amount of people that survivors will try and band with anyone they meet, becuase most people's first reaction to a zombie outbreak would probably be staying with friends and family or atleast people you know. --Just Some Guy720 15:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Parish? On the template for the other campaigns, there is now no link for The Parish? Mistake? now scrapped as an idea? what? And, when did they release Hard Rain and Dead Center?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 15:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Looks like its a technical glitch, as The Parish is still in the navbox's code. I tried tinkering around with a few things to see if it would pop up, but it didn't work. Darkman 4 16:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::yeah, i went to the template thing, and wen i edited to put it in, it was there, but in the finished product, it wasnt there.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 16:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) L4d2 Demo maplist.txt In the demo maplist.txt there is a list of the games maps: SPOILER ALERT :P c1m1_hotel c1m2_streets c1m3_mall c1m4_atrium c2m1_highway c2m2_fairgrounds c2m3_coaster c2m4_barns c2m5_concert c3m1_plankcountry c3m2_swamp c3m3_shantytown c3m4_plantation c4m1_milltown_a c4m2_sugarmill_a c4m3_sugarmill_b c4m4_milltown_b c4m5_milltown_escape c5m1_waterfront c5m2_park c5m3_cemetery c5m4_quarter c5m5_bridge end SPOILER ALERT Just though this can help. I haven't found the actual complete names though Someone Did --GigaBowserX 10:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Revising the Posters Hey guys - to help better standardize this page I was thinking it'd be neat if we created images lining up all the campaigns of L4D1 and L4D2 respectively, in similar visual style to the "wallpaper" presently being used at the top of the page. Just to make the wiki look cleaner and whatnot. One concern I have about the article is how both a description of "campaigns" and the overview of L4D1's campaigns exist under the same section, whereas L4D2's campaigns have their own section. Perhaps L4D1's overview should be migrated to its own section? Now, concerning these posters, this is a mock example I quickly did in Photoshop, to the right of this post. Obviously the actual image will be scaled down when used on the article, I was but here is the full size thing for reference. I don't want to eat up space, but the image should be displayed large enough to at least make the campiagn names legible. There are several things I've been thinking about: *Would a horizontal orientation (what I have now) or a clustered orientation work better? Should these images be to the side like the current wallpaper in use, or placed, say, running horizontally across the page (right after the overviews of the campaigns end)? *Should smaller addons such as The Last Stand and Crash Course be included in these images? If so, should they be less prominent? *Should I even be obsessing so heavily over this minor formatting preference I have? :P Let me know what you guys think. StoneFrog 22:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I just added them to the article anyway. Feedback is still wanted. StoneFrog 20:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) On the subject of posters, the gallery at the bottom of the page seems to be full of fan-made loading screen posters (I recall them being from some sort of mod). These images are not how they officially appear in-game. Could probably use an overhaul (the two "default" loading posters in the gallery are fine and how they appear in-game though). JezMM (talk) 07:07, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Hmm... New campaign? The achieviments says that exist now 1 new uncommon common and 1 new campaign. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 17:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yea. The Passing. The campaign where L4D survivors meets L4D2 survivors. Powers38Talk 02:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Just for future reference, this was posted long before The Passing was announced. Look at the date in Ara's signature. So don't hold it against him. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I wasn't really holding anything against him...I was just mentioning it. And I didn't know about the date. Thanks for that. Powers38Talk 04:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Passing through the campaigns Would i be crazy to say that in L4D2 the survivors use 2 days to get to the rescue chopper in The Parish? They start in Dead Centre somewhere around noon. When they get to The Passing its in the middle of the night. Dark Carnival its early morning. Start of Swamp Fever the sun is about to get up and does in the end. Start of Hard Rain is around noon (one whole day passed), and in the end of Hard rain it turns dark (maybe thats just the clouds blocking the sky). And in The parish its day again, which makes it into two whole days. What do you guys think? Does this in any way matter? Hengara 15:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC)